Songs and Parodies
by Nightflare64
Summary: These are my FNaF songs and parodies. Rated T, because some songs contain swearing.
1. Dashie's tale

**Dashie's Tale**

 **(Rainbow Dash)**

Dark clouds. They circle over rusted skies. My rusted wings, with rusted me. My bloodied hooves are far from clean. The grisly tale of old Dashie.

The rainbow colors fly, of ponyville fame. The wind and crushers cry, the same old dark procession. The clang of steely blades, the sound of good ol days. My life before this bleak and dreary foals profession.

My body goes snap and twitch, a deep subconscious itch to scratch the surface of my violent life before.

The fillies gather round. In a circle they sit down. I preach the tales of old, the ones that I adore.

But then the foals go home and I'm alone with bots who say that it's all play.

I've flown the 7 skies. I had my time.

Now I go through the motions, preaching my crimes.

I bet they think I'm crazy. My past's not true.

But they'll all see, one day I'll show you.

 **(Pinkie Pie)**

As Dashie's tales grew more and more,

behind that mask waged mental war.

 **(Rainbow Dash)**

The war of 42, the Beast of Pegasue. All stories I can cling too when I'm feeling low.

My owners fix my parts, but could not fix my heart. Despite their claims, I was a killer long ago.

Many years will pass behind the glass I see the town that holds me down.

I've flown the 7 skies. I had my time.

Now I go through the motions, preaching my crimes.

I bet they think I'm crazy. My past's not true.

But they'll all see, one day I'll show you.

 **(Pinkie Pie)**

Dashie cooked up more than she could take.

(Seven years of factory, I thought that it would kill me)

In her turmoil something had to break.

(I'd muster up my will, and seize the final kill)

 **(Rainbow Dash)**

The world outside is cruel. But in my own I rule. My fantasies come true with every dark ambition.

My stories true or not, they cause my mind to clot. I'm programed only to kill, forbidden is my mission.

 **(Pinkie and Twilight)**

(Dashie fought with her violent thoughts making sure for you that they don't come true.

But alas, the day came to pass where she snapped in two and took it out on you.)

 **(Rainbow Dash)**

I must contain myself. Keep my feelings on the shelf. But how long will they stack atop before they fall.

Perhaps I've got it wrong. I'm singing the wrong song. I'll prove to you that I am true. I'll show you all.

 **(Pinkie and Twilight)**

They shut poor Dashie down. Too long she played the clown. And after all that strain, she finally went insane. But Dashie's still with us, yet still we don't discuss the day that Dashie failed. The day of Dashie's Tale.

 **Inspired by Rainbow Factory, Five nights at Freddy's and Foxy's tale (by muse of discord)**

 **Lyric changes by Nightflare (me)**

 **Mlp - Hasbro**

 **FNaF - Scott Cawthon**

 **Original song - Muse Of Discord**


	2. Five More Nights Five Nights at Brandy's

**Five More Nights (FNaB)**

 **Brandy**

Hi kids! Do you like violence?

Want me to grab a spare bunny suit and stuff you inside it?

Got an appetite, grab a couple slices

Mom and Dad lied when they told you I was lifeless!

What's this? Someone in the main office?

Hanging out after hours? How obnoxious!

Watching us on his monitor, preposterous!

Time to wake the others,

now we'll show him who the boss is!

Call me Brandy, I'm the bunny with a temper

When I see a face like yours, I remember

Make it through the night and I'll bet they'll give you tenure

Then you can be part of Brandy's family forever!

Most of us got a major upgrade

So I hope you don't hate staying up late

If you're scared, give your resume an update

Cause unless you quit, you'll still be making minimum wage

 **Silver**

When I come to life, you got no place to hide

Keep an eye on the time and a light by your side

You can try, if you'd like to survive five more nights

Stick around, don't be shy

We're your friends, we'll show you why

[Verse 2] **Brandy**

Beware Mangle, she'll leave your brains scrambled

You could say she's got a couple wires tangled

She likes surprising you from a higher angle

Keep an eye above ya, cause it's where she likes to dangle

We got a brand new Fredrick, Chi Chi, Bonzi

You can bring balloons, boy, time to throw the party

Put your mask on, cause now the fun is starting

Don't keep it on long, it ain't fooling Foxy!

Check the vents that we'll be crawling out the bottom of,

If you got doors, now you oughtta lock 'em up

Whoops, I forgot, you don't even got 'em!

Keep the music playing, or we're gonna have a problem!

But don't relax once you have us distracted

We move around as sporadic as mechanical crackheads

We think on our own, no strings attached

If you don't believe that, ask the Marionette!

[Bridge] **Silver**

Did you listen to the vision you saw?

As the clock keeps ticking, we'll be giving you more

Do you remember the orignal four?

 **(Old animatronics)**

Take a look at us now, 'cus our condition is poor

We were left to decay, in this dark troubled place,

Too late to run away...

 **(Silver, Brandy, BB)**

(Just don't run out of double A's!)

 **Silver**

When I come to life, you got no place to hide

Keep an eye on the time and a light by your side

You can try, if you'd like to survive five more nights

Stick around, don't be shy

Just don't listen to the phone guy

[Verse 3: Phone Guy]

Hello? Hello?

Wow, you made it this far

Honestly, didn't think you'd really ever get far!

Ha-ha, don't worry, you got nothing to fear

This is just the beginning of a thrilling career

Now, the animatronics are known to bug out

[Guard]

Isn't that enough reason to get the f*** out?!

Listen up, guy, this gig ain't for me!

 **Brandy**

But we're having such fun and we'd hate you to leave

You might mistake us for hostile monstrosities

But accidents will happen when you got a lot of teeth!

If you got a birthday, let us make it bright

It's so exciting when a

party

stops by for a BITE!

I mean, we wait all night for the day to begin

With a special surprise that we save for the end

If you don't already know how we like to make friends

Then we'll show you now and you're gonna fit right in!

 **Silver**

When I come to life, you got no place to hide

Keep an eye on the time and a light by your side

You can try, if you'd like to survive five more nights

Stick around, don't be shy

We're your friends, we'll show you why

Join us and die...

 **Original song by JT Machinima**

 **FNaF by Scott Cawthon**

 **Five Nights at Brandy's and lyric changes by Nightflare (Me)**


End file.
